Mangetsu No Ochiru Tenshi
by TouyaLuvr902
Summary: an angel falls from heaven. in Mrs. Higurashi's backyard. until she remembers who and where she came from, she lives as Kagome Higurashi, a HS girl who travels thru a well to the past. when our fav taiyoukai finds out, can he make her see the truth?
1. Meeting and Realization

Mangetsu no Ochiru Tenshi  
  
In the dead of night during a full moon, an angel falls from the heavens. She lands next to the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
"What was that?!" a woman asks, as she runs outside and sees the young angel. "Oh, my god! She's hurt!" an older man comes up to her.  
  
"Is she an angel?! She has wings!" almost as soon as he spoke, her wings began to glow then slowly retract.  
  
"Mama?! What's going on?! a young boy said, rubbing his tired eyes. The woman turns to him.  
  
"Souta! Go get some of my pajamas and some blankets! Quick!"  
  
"Uh! Right!" he ran into the house.  
  
"Tou-san! Help me carry her inside!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
They both carried the naked girl into the house and dressed her, they laid her on the couch. "I'll stay up with her! You guys can go back to sleep!..."  
  
They walked upstairs. Not too much later, she stirred. She sat up quickly, looking at her with a terrified look. "...Who-.. Who are you?!..." the woman put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"It's alright dear! My name is Harumi Higurashi! Calm down! You were in my yard! Do you have any idea why?!" the girl brought a hand to her forehead and got a pained look on her face with closed eyes.  
  
"Uh!!... n-..no!... I don't remember... anything!!...." she said. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"Alright! well, then you'll stay here with us! What is you're name, dear?!..." she looked at the older woman.  
  
"Nnname?!...." She sighed.  
  
"Alright! We'll just call you Kagome then! Kagome Higurashi; how's that sound?!" she nods. "Now you lay back down and go to sleep! You'll need your rest!..." she said, pushing her back down onto the bed. She smiled as 'Kagome' fell asleep. 'I finally have a daughter!!!...' she thought happily.  
  
2 years later....

"Mom! I'm heading out to meet Inuyasha!"  
  
"Alright, Kagome! We'll see you in a few weeks!"  
  
She jumped into the well. (To make a long story short, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou together.)  
  
Since he hadn't smelled her, she ran far away from where they were, tears streaming down her face. She tripped on a root and fell in a clearing. She hugged herself, still sitting on her knees and cried.  
  
"I will never love again......"  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was wondering around when his sensitive ears picked up a woman's voice. "I will never love again......" it said. He followed the voice and the familiar scent of lilacs and lavender mixed with nothingness and arrived in a clearing. His eyes widened a bit.  
  
He saw a girl-Kagome-glowing and in the breeze, her wings blowing behind her, feathers flying every where as tears fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes and looked at her again, she looked like a normal human, no wings and no glow. He walked up to her and she looked up at him, a surprised/frightened look on her face. 'Hm. This is Inuyasha's wench. But what was that I saw and smelled of her before?' he asked himself. "Wench. What are you? And where is Inuyasha? Is he not here to protect you?" She scoffs and smirks.  
  
"First of all, my name is Kagome! And why would he want to protect me?!... he doesn't love me!..." she looks up at him, her tear filled angry. "And what do you mean, 'what am I'?! I'm a human!" his eyes narrowed at her comment.  
  
"Can you yourself not even see that which you are?" he asked her, earning another surprised look from her.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I told you! I'm human!" he turns his head a bit, closes his eyes and gives a light smile, one she's seen on his beautiful face many times.  
  
"Heh. I see. Well, then." he looks at her again. "If you wish to find out who or what you really are... please accompany me to my castle." he says turning.  
  
She looks at his back, confused. "Wh-why do you wanna help me?!" she asked.  
  
"You have aroused my curiosity. That, and I have other questions that I wish to ask you, as a human."  
  
She thinks about it for a while. "...how far is your castle from here?..." he stopped and turned to her.  
  
"It matters not."  
  
"Alright, Sesshomaru! I'll come wish you on 2 conditions!" he turns to her completely. "You can't kill me, and you have to protect me!"  
  
"Can you not defend yourself? I have seen you do it on more than one occasion in battle."  
  
"Yes, but against stronger demons, I am... not the strongest miko, and my powers aren't always enough!..." she admitted.  
  
"Agreed. Now, let's go." He reached down to help her up. She looked at his hand and then up at him. She smiled and then took his hand and he pulled her up. He pulled her close to him and then created his little cloud thingy and they were off to his castle.  
  
back with Inuyasha  
  
"Hey! Did Kagome get back yet?!" Inuyasha growled, coming back from the woods.  
  
"We think so! Cuz we found her back by the well, but we couldn't find Kagome any where!" Sango informed him. Just then, Inuyasha's nose picked up his scent.  
  
"Rrr!!.... Sesshomaru was here!...." then, Kagome's sweet scent mixed with his and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "He has Kagome!!..." He growled.  
  
Miroku brought a hand to his chin and his face gained a thoughtful look. "What could Sesshomaru-sama want with Kagome?!"  
  
"Sesshomaru has Kagome?!?!?!! oh, no!! We have to get her back!! What if he hurts her!?!!!!" Shippo yells hysterically, tears brimming in his tiny eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare cry, runt! He won't hurt Kagome!!" he jumps off while saying. "I'll bet my life on it!!....."  
  
With Sess & Kag  
  
She had fallen asleep a while ago. She was laying against him, her head on his tail. He couldn't figure out why he didn't push her away and why he was not disgusted by this human lying on him in such a way. She put a hand on top of his armor and snuggled closer to him and sighed. He growled at his own inability to push her away.  
  
'What is she?...' he asked himself, angrily. Thankfully for him, they arrived at his castle soon after. He pushed her away and shook her a bit, holding her shoulders. She opened her eyes and rubbed one with her fist.  
  
"Are we here already?!...." she moaned in protest, even tho it had really taken all night to get to the castle and it was now morning. He jumps off of the cloud and reaches out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her jump down off the cloud and then it disappeared.  
  
"Why do I feel as if I'm... obligated, to act this way towards her?... To care for her and protect her?...' he led her into his castle as she stared at it in awe. He came up to a young youkai girl and told her to bring Kagome to a room and give her a modest Kimono. She bowed and said "Yes, My Lord!" and led Kagome off. He went to his study and took out the book that his mother always kept and left to him at her time of death.  
  
'It seems as if I was destined to meet this girl... but I have never noticed this of her before.' he looked in the book at his mother's writings, and then her drawings. He flipped thru the drawings and when he came to a certain picture, his eyes widened. It was a girl with wings, flying towards the heavens. He got a vision of Kagome in the forest and he held his head. 'What is going on here?!...' He looked thru the book once more and came to the writings his mother had on the reasons for drawing that picture.  
  
He read it silently to himself:  
  
'This vision has come to me many times in my dreams. I had not been able to figure out what it was, but... it came to me the other night. She spoke to me in my dreams and told me that she is an angel named Natsumi. A strange breed of angel, that has all of the characteristics of a inuyoukai, except for fangs.  
  
She informed me that she was not going to stay in heaven much longer. When I asked her why, she told me that she was coming down to earth. But in the future. Why was she coming to me in my dreams, then? I asked. She said that we would never meet in my lifetime...  
  
But you, my son, as I know you are reading this now, she told me that she would meet you. She would come to you in the form of a human girl from the future. She would appear in her true form only on certain nights. She did not know when or how she would, but she assured me that she would and that you two were betrothed.  
  
She knew that you would never accept her as a human, so she would grant her human host one wish. The wish would be her choice, but know this... it will have to be'

Jap Translations:

Mangetsu No Ochiru Tenshi: Full Moon and Falling Angels

tou-san: informal way of saying "father"

hai: yes

miko: priestess

youkai: demon

inuyoukai: dog demon

yay! that's the end of my first chapter! i hope you enjoyed it! more to come soon!


	2. Betrothed!

It stopped there. '....Betrothed?!..... to a human?!.... but, she's really an angel...' he thinks of when he found her and she looked at him. 'Although... now that I think about it, it's not all that hard to tell....'  
  
He heard something outside of his door and then he heard a woman's voice say "ow!" he smiled to himself. "You would make a terrible ninja, Kagome." he heard a gasp and then a tiny voice.  
  
"M-may I come in?!..." he grunted a response.  
  
"You must see this." he said as she opened the door and entered, closing it behind her. She stepped over the many books and avoided all the spider webs.  
  
"Ever heard of dusting?!" she asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Hm. Funny. Now look at this." he said, showing her the picture his mother drew. Her eyes widened.  
  
"..Who is this?!..." she asked.  
  
"An angel that my mother drew years ago. But turn it over." she did. "Now read." she read what his mother had written and her eyes widened even more.  
  
"Wh-why are you showing this to me?!..." she asked, looking at him, confused.  
  
"Because what my mother wrote there, is referring to you." she almost dropped the book that she was holding.  
  
"What?!! what would lead you to believe that?!.." he stood, resting a hand on the desk as he towered over her.  
  
"When I found you in the forest, I asked you what you were." she nodded. "This is because.. When I first saw you there, I saw that you had wings. I looked away and when I looked back, your wings were gone."  
  
"Well, then you must've been seeing things!" she laughed out. "Cuz I am no angel!... I'm Kagome Higurashi! I live with my mother, my brother, Souta and--...." she cut herself off, having a sudden vision. She saw herself falling to earth and then talking to her mother. She held her head and got a pained look. Sesshomaru reached for her, worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong?..."  
  
She grunted. "..It's--... it's nothing!.... I'm fine! Don't worry!....." she got out. "I just.. need to.. lie down for.. a while...." she said before fainting. He caught her lightly in his arms and picked her up bridal style.  
  
He brought her to the room that had been given to her, which was next to his. He stayed with her even after the servant came in and patted her head down with a cool/damp cloth. He took it from the servant and told her she could leave. He started to do the same with the cloth and smiled to himself. "I guess this is why I felt drawn to you... because of what mother said. We are betrothed...."  
  
"What does that mean anyway?!...." she asked before opening her eyes.  
  
"It means that we were promised to each other." she tilted her head. "It means that your parents promised you to me... to be my mate." her eyes widened and she sat up and backed away from him quickly.  
  
"What?!!!?!! Please don't tell me you believe all that bull!!" he turned his head a bit and closed his eyes.  
  
"I believe what I see with my own eyes..." he saw relief in her eyes. "...And what my mother has said." she throws her hands in the air and rolls her eyes.  
  
"Oh, comon!!!..." as she brings her hands back down, he catches them in his. She looks at him with surprise in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" he asked, looking at her with sincere worry. Her eyes turned angry.  
  
"Why am I so upset?!?! because for all I know, you could have just written that stupid story yourself and had someone or something.. one of your servants, draw that ridiculous picture!!--" he cut her by kissing her deeply. Her eyes widen and after she comes out of her trance she pushes him away and slaps him hard, an angry look on her face and a blush staining her cheeks. "How dare you......!!?!"  
  
He looks at her with the same stoic look. "Please stay here. Until I am able to convince you that what I speak of is truth, I think it best that you do." he said as he stood. He started towards the door and she leaned forward on the bed.  
  
"You 'think it's best?!!?' why is it that every guy I meet seems to know what's best for me?!?!! and I don't?!?!!" she asked. He stopped and then turned to her slowly.  
  
"You are my future mate. Soon, I will know everything that is best for you." with that, he left a fuming Kagome alone to collect her thoughts. She grasped the pillow and squeezed it tight, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Rrrr!!.... that... b#$%!!!!......." she said between her teeth. She heard a rip and looked down at the pillow she held in her hand. It was in shreds. She then looked at her hand to see claws. Her eyes widened. 'Could... it be that... all that he told and showed me... was true??!!!....' she pondered. 


	3. Sesshomaru's Past and Dinner

Later...  
  
She's still in the room, sitting on the bed, thinking of what they talked about. "... I guess I was a little hard on him...." she thinks out loud. Then, she gets up slowly and walked to the door.  
  
She opened it slowly and looked around to make sure no one was there. Then, she decided to wander around the castle. She didn't know it, but Sesshomaru was following her. She wandered around for a while, looking into rooms that she didn't sense demons in. She came to one room that she got a strange feeling from.  
  
She opened the door and when she looked inside, her eyes widened. The room was totally destroyed. There was broken glass, a demolished bed, a few chairs that looked to be thrown around, and there was a gaping hole in the wall that led outside. She saw something at the end of the room and her eyes widened before she walked towards it. She was drawn towards it; a strange light. When she reached for it, she felt a hand on her arm and pull her back.  
  
When she felt a firm chest behind her, she turned to see Sesshomaru behind her. "Sesshomaru....?"  
  
"...This is how my mother was killed..." he started. Her eyes widened a bit more. He sat on the floor and she knelt down next to him, her arms folded on top of her thighs. "I don't remember all of it, considering I was just a child. Apparently, my father's human whore sought to destroy my mother so that my father would not have to worry about her finding out about their affair. A very powerful demon attacked, conveniently when my father was in the Eastern Lands for a conference."  
  
"My mother was overcome by this powerful demon, and I was not much help at my young age." he told her as her eyes turned glassy and sad. "She was killed, but not before putting up a brave struggle, which I will always respect her for...." his voice faded as he looked at the hole in the wall and she saw his fists clench in his lap. She looked down before sitting next to him, leaning on him a bit, closing her eyes, and wrapping her arms around his right one, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"h, Sesshomaru!... I'm--... I'm so--.... I'm so sorry!!... she cried. He looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm--... so sorry... that all of these horrible things happened to you!... your mother, you--... you must have been so scared when she--...." he cuts her off by putting a hand under her chin and making her look up at him. Her eyes open and widen as she turns to him.  
  
"...Kagome..." is all he says. Her eyes narrow.  
  
"Why do you stare at me like that?!!... your eyes! They look so sad!..." she closes her eyes again and puts her head down. "I don't want for you to be sad!! You shouldn't be sad!!..." she sobbed. He pulled her against his chest in a fierce hug, closing his eyes.  
  
"Kagome... do not worry about me..." she clenches her fists on his chest.  
  
"But I can't HELP..." she slams her fist on his chest. "...but worry about you!! I mean..." she looked up at him with sad/narrowed eyes. "You are my future mate!..." Wide eyes stare at her before quickly turning back to normal. "Right?!...." he looked at her for a while before nodding. She rests her head on his chest again. "Sesshomaru, I don't want you to be sad anymore, ok?!... I'm here now, and I'll help you forget your problems!..."  
  
He was surprised at her sudden change of attitude. He decides to forget about it, and enjoy the comfort that she was offering since he had never received such treatment. No one had ever offered to help him feel better. Either that, or they did and he didn't want it. But again, somehow he felt drawn to her.  
  
He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her closer to his chest, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her intoxicating scent. She rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very safe in his arms. They sat in each others embrace until another scent filled his sensitive nose. He opened his eyes. "Dinner is ready." he said, making her jump in surprise.  
  
She nodded against his chest. He picks her up bridal style making her blush and wrap her arms around his neck as he stood and carried her to the dinning hall. When they walked inside, he let her down as she stared at the large room in awe. "Your castle never ceases to amaze me, Sessho-kun!..." she said, as he raised an eyebrow at the strange nickname that she gave him. He dismissed it and walked over to his seat, telling her to follow.  
  
He sat at the head of the table and told her that she was always to sit to his left. "Why's that?!..."  
  
"Because that seat reserved for my mate." he tells her. She looks down and blushes, still not used to being called that.  
  
"Oh, o-okay!...." just then, a small human child comes running into the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!!!" she runs over to Sesshomaru and wraps her tiny arms around his neck tightly. "Rin missed you!! Jaken was mean and hit Rin! Rin told Jaken she would tell Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken would be in big trouble!" Kagome laughed at the small girl's poor grammar.  
  
"I will take care of Jaken later. Take your seat, Rin." he said calmly.  
  
She nodded and sat in her chair to the right of Sesshomaru. She finally noticed Kagome and smiled at her brightly. "Hi, pretty lady!! Rin's name is Rin! What's pretty lady's name?!" she said excitedly.  
  
"My name is Kagome! It's nice to meet you, Rin!" Kagome smiled back at the small girl.  
  
"Are you Rin's new okaa-san?!!"  
  
Kagome blushed but just closed her eyes and smiled. "Hai! I'm your new okaa-san, Rin!" the girl cheered happily. Then, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "I'd like to spend some more time with Rin, if that's alright with you, koi!" she said. He smirked to himself.  
  
'And so the pet names begin...' he says to himself. He nodded slowly and Kagome looked back at Rin. "And if it's alright, I'd like to teach her a bit of grammar!"  
  
"Agreed." he said. Just then, dinner was served to them.

**Jap Translations:**

-kun: polite way of refering to a boy friend

-sama: symbolizing lordship

okaa-san: formal way of saying mother

hai: yes

koi: short for 'koibito' meaning lover

this one seems kinda short, sorry. but don't worry. i still have lots of ideas in my brain, so i won't stop til i'm done. please submit reviews!! (thanks Western Hime!!)


	4. Truth Brought To Reality

After dinner...

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand in her tiny ones. "Come on, okaa-san! Rin wants to show you her room!" she says excitedly.

"Okaa-san has to come with Sesshomaru-sama, Rin. And it's your bedtime anyway, you know that." Sesshomaru interrupted. Her face turned sad as she put her head down. Kagome bent over and smiled at her with sad eyes.

"Aw!... it's alright, Rin!.. we'll play tomorrow, alright!..."

She looked up at her 'okaa-san.' "You promise!..." Kagome closes her eyes and nods.

"Now go with..." she looked up at the youkai servant that had appeared behind Rin.

"Suki."

She looks back at Rin. "Go with Suki and I'll see you tomorrow, alright!..."

"Will you come tuck me in, kaa-san!..." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who just sighed and looked away. She closed her eyes, smiled, looked back at Rin and nodded. "Yay!" she wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. "Bye, kaa-san!"

Kagome stood up straight and waved to the small girl. Sesshomaru came up behind her. "So, why do I have to come with you, Sesshomaru!..." he takes her hand in his and leads her a garden in the middle of the castle. He brings her to the middle of the garden and then turns to her, taking her other hand in his and bringing them up, level with her chin.

"I want to make sure that what my mother said is true." He looked at the sky and she followed to see a full moon. Her eyes widen and she feels a strange feeling pulsating thru her body. A bright light and powerful waves of energy flow out of her and towards him, forcing him back away from her a bit. Wings come out of her back, ripping the back of her shirt.

All of a sudden, she starts to float and he sees her wings. Before she was out of his reach, he grabbed her wrist. When she turned to him, her eyes were pure white. "Release me. I am an angel, and I must return to heaven." she said. She turned back but was pulled back against his firm chest and her eyes widened as his other arm snaked around her waist.

"But Kagome, you are _my_ angel..." he says, resting his cheek on the back of her head. Her wings disappeared, she stopped glowing and her eyes turn back to normal and were sad. She relaxed in his arms and leaned onto his chest.

"Sesshomaru..." he turned her around and took her hands again. He leaned forward and she closed her eyes as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. He pulled away and smiled to himself when he saw the blush on her cheeks.

He put both of her hands in one of his and brought them to his chest and brought the other hand to her cheek and brushed against it gently, piercing thru her gaze with his golden one. Her breath caught in her throat, she closed her eyes as a chill went down her spine. She let out her breath slowly as she opened her eyes a bit to see a small smile on his face.

'Ooooh, no, Kagome... if he's having this kind of affect on you.. Just by touching you... wait! What about Inuyasha!... but.. He doesn't love me anyway... why do I even care?...' she thinks to herself, putting her head down. He makes her look up at him and starts to slowly lean closer to her. She closes her eyes and their lips are but inches apart when...

"KAGOME!" they heard and quickly separated before the wall next to them was destroyed.

"What was that!..." Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "...Inuyasha." is all he said.

She looked to him with wide eyes and then turned back to the demolished wall. The smoke cleared and an angry Inuyasha stood with Tetsusaiga drawn. "Sesshomaru! Give Kagome back!" he yelled. Sesshomaru stood in front of his to-be mate, protectively.

"Inuyasha. What cause do you have for this intrusion?"

"You kidnaped Kagome! We want her back!" he yelled.

"I'm afraid I cannot release her to you."

"What! Why not!"

"Inuyasha! Calm down!" Kagome joined in, peeking over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Kagome! Are you alright!... he didn't hurt you did he!..." she gave him a small smile.

"No! Of course not! Why would he!..." Inuyasha's look turned surprised.

"Why would he hurt you?..." then it turned angry. "Why do you think he'd hurt you, ya moron! he's my brother! The one that's always tryina kill us for the Tetsusaiga!" she scratched her cheek with a finger, closed her eyes, her eyebrows turned downwards in a sad expression and she got a sweat drop.

"Hehehe! Oh, yea! I forgot about that!..." she said. Inuyasha growled.

"That's it!" he jumps at them. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Sesshomaru takes Kagome in his arms bridal style and easily dodges his half brothers' downward swing.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha from her spot against Sesshomaru's chest. "Inuyasha..."

"Why must you persist, Inuyasha? It is obvious that she does not want to come with you." Inuyasha quickly shakes his head.

"You're lying! you did somethin to her! You brain washed her!" Kagome got out of Sesshomaru's arms, but left a hand on his chest.

"Inuyasha! Why do you even care! You have Kikyou now, don't you! that wanna be alive w-i-t-c-h!" his eyes widened. "So why do you need me!" she crosses her arms and turns sideways. "You have your love and you have a way to find the rest of the jewel shards! What more do you need me for!"

"I-...Kagome..." 'Did she see Kikyou and I in the forest that day!...' she looked at him angrily.

"I saw you and her 2 days ago in the forest when I came back!" she said, answering his unasked question. "So I know without a doubt that you have no need of me!..."

"But... Kagome, I...I do need you!"

"Oh, yea! And for what purpose!..." he just stares at her. Her eyes narrow. "..I see!... Inuyasha, just leave!..." she said, turning her back to him. His eyes turned sad and after a few seconds, his eyes turn angry.

"Sesshomaru! What have you done to her! I know there's no way in hell that Kagome would ever choose to stay with you on her own free will!" he attacks Sesshomaru again, who easily moves out of the way of Inuyasha's slow attack, punching him into the ground. He held down his shoulder with one hand and was about to strike him with his poison clawed other hand, when Kagome spoke.

"Sesshomaru! Don't hurt him!" Kagome said, worriedly. He looked at her and scoffed and stood off of his brother, the poison in his claws disappearing. He looked at his brother, a look of indifference on his beautiful face.

"Leave here, Inuyasha." With that, he turned and walked away. Inuyasha growled but then stood and sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Fine! But don't expect me to come back for you!" he said, as Sesshomaru reached Kagome and she placed her hands on his chest.

"I don't! You don't have to worry about that!..." Kagome shot back, her forehead resting on Sesshomaru's chest. Both brothers looked at her. "You've hurt me one too many times, Inuyasha!... I can't take it anymore!..."

"Fine! Witch! If I never see you again, it'll be all too soon!" he said before jumping off.

Kagome put her face in her hands and fell to her knees sobbing. After telling a few servants to rebuild the wall, Sesshomaru knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-..." she cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing onto his chest.

"Sesshomaru!..." she cried. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You offered me comfort when I needed it most... now I will offer you all the comfort I can..." her eyes widened a bit, but then closed again as he picked her up bridal style.

He brought her to her room and laid her down in her bed once again. But when he pulled away, she pulled on his sleeve. He turned to her to see her sad eyes looking at him. "...Stay with me...?" he sighs and sits on the bed next to her, leaning against the wall and she immediately throws her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his left side ( AN: since he's in his castle, he takes his armor off.)

He puts his left hand on her back and rubs up and down her back gently. "...I'm--... I'm sorry!..." she said quietly, her voice muffled.

"About what?"

"All of this!... All of this with Inuyasha, with-... not believing you at first!... the circumstances in which we met, and-..." he cut her off.

"Kagome, stop rambling and go to sleep." she looks up at him with sad eyes as he moves so that he is laying down next to her, props his head up on his left elbow and put his other hand on her cheek. "Nothing that has happened between us up to this point is your fault... even if it were, it matters not. You are my future mate and that is all that needs to be thought of."

She moves closer to him and puts her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as he hugs her. She smiles a bit against his chest. "At first, I was a little nervous about that! With you being the way you are!..." he pulled her away and looked down at her.

"What do you mean the way I am?" she laughed a bit and looked up at him, smiling.

"Ok! Let me rephrase that! With you being the way I thought you were!" her eyes narrowed and her smile widened. "But being with you these past couple of days, I've seen a whole new side of you!... a side that I think you choose not to show people most of the time!... your gentle side!..." she puts her head on his chest again and closed her eyes. "I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough around me to show that side to me!..."

His eyes were a bit wide. "...but, I-..." 'Have I really been acting that differently towards her?...' he thinks of all the things he's done for and with her since he found her in the forest. He put his head down. '... I guess I have been rather kind to her... is that a sign of weakness?...' he instinctively pulls her closer and she blushes a bit, finally realizing the position she had put them both in. "When do you wish to marry?..." she shrugs.

"Whenever you think is best!" he was surprised at her sudden change in attitude.

Flashback

_"'You think it's best?' why is it that every guy I meet seems to know what's best for me! and I don't!"_

End Flashback

He remembered how angry she became when he said what was best for her. He rubbed the top of her head. "As soon as possible would be good. With the danger of Naraku pending, I think it best that I have an heir inherit my lands once I am gone."

"Are you saying that you can be defeated by Naraku!..." she asked innocently, her body tensing. He lets out a small laugh.

"Highly unlikely. But in the event that some tragedy shall remove me from this world, then someone will have to be here to claim the rights to my thrown." she looked at him wide eyed. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"...you laughed..." he gave a small smile at this.

"Of course. Did you think I was a heartless b#$&?" he asked, teasingly. She smiled at him.

"Oh, no! Not you! Oh, great and powerful Taiyoukai of the Western Lands!" he chuckles and rubs his hand on the top of her head, messing up her hair. "Hey!"

"You are a treasure, Kagome. You truly are." her eyes widened as he hugged her close to him again. "Now sleep. Tomorrow we will train." she looked up at him.

"Train for what!..."

"You have to get stronger. I can sense that you are strong, but you need to harness you power." she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Esha! Yoru!... Koibito-san..."

"Oyasuminasai." were the last words she heard, before she drifted off to sleep.

**Jap Translations:**

-sama - symbolizing lordship

Okaa-san - formal way of saying mother

Esha - alright

Yoru - 'night

Koibito-san - lover

Oyasuminasai - goodnight

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

yea, i know it's kinda a short chapter, but stuff happens in the next part that i didn't wanna put here, so i'm gonna put it in the next chapter. i'm gonna try to put up 2 chapters at a time and hopefully that will make everyone happy. just to let you know, i'm really bad with stories... i have the tendency not to finish them, so if it's been like.. months since i've added to it, then just review and give me some ideas, cuz it probably means that i didn't know where to go with what i have so far.


	5. Strange Dreams

Kagomes Dream

There was darkness. All she could see was darkness all around her.

Natsumi...

She heard someone say. "Whos there?!..."

Natsumi...

"Sesshomaru?!.. is that you?!... whats going on?! Where am I?!..." A woman appears in front of her in white. Her eyes widen. "Who are you?!...."

Natsumi... I am your real mother. I have come to answer your questions.

Her eyes turned angry. "Good! Cuz I sure have a lot! If Im an angel from heaven, then why am I here on Earth now?! Why did I go to Sesshomarus mom in her dreams and tell her I'd marry him--"

Because if you did not come down here to Earth, meet him and marry him, then there would be dire consequences. her face turns innocent.

"Consequences?..." she repeats. "Like what?!..."

If you do not marry Sesshomaru and produce for him an heir to his thrown, Sesshomaru will die.

Her eyes widen. "..He-...He'll.. die?!?!!...."

Well, eventually, he will die on his own, whether you wed him or not, but... she laughed out. The threat of a terrible youkai will come upon you soon. And in battle, Sesshomaru will need your powers for help and protection.

"But... but.. He's Sesshomaru!! Hes like, the strongest taiyoukai ever!! He can defeat anyone who rises against him!! Why would he need an angels--"

Ah, yes. But what will happen when his strongest enemy will turn out to be his own brother? her eyes widened.

"But how?! Inuyasha was never strong enough, or smart enough for that matter, to defeat Sesshomaru in battle! And even so, Sesshomaru has no problem killing his own brother!" Kagome argued, her eyes turning angry.

True, but he shall acquire the strength from one of your greatest foes yet. And you must keep these two youkai from destroying each other, for if one parishes, so does the other. Her eyes widen again.

"They will-.... Wait! Do you mean-.. Naraku?!!?!.. but why?! He hasnt shown up to bother us in months! Almost a year now!"

She shook her head. It will not necessarily **be** Naraku... always remember, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer...... (AN: Corny, i know but i love Spiderman, so live with it, aight? -) Her voice fads into the distance, as does her image.

"No!! Wait!!" she said, reaching out for her. "Why does it matter to you?!!?! Why do we care, as angels, to protect these youkai?!! Why is Sesshomaru's life so important to us?!" Her mother smiles sweetly at her.

Natsumi... you will learn everything you need to know. All in due time.

End Dream

She sat straight up in bed. "Wait!!!" she screamed, breathing heavily and sweating perfusly. Sesshomaru sat up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, looking at her worriedly. She looked at him with a horrified look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru.. I just.." she put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "had the weirdest dream!" she said. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Really? Tell me about it."

"Well... it was my.. mother!.. my real mother! She told me that... if I dont stay near you and stop you and Inuyasha from fighting, then you will destroy each other!" his eyes widen quickly before returning to normal.

"Why does it matter so much to them?" She turns to him quickly with angry eyes.

"I dont know!!! I dont know! I-... she wouldnt tell me!!" she put her hands on either side of her head. "'She just said that I would learn everything I need to know! All in due time!'" she put her head down and smiled a bit. "But that doesnt really tell me much, does it?!..." she said, sadly.

"Be calm, Kagome. Im sure that she was just trying to reassure you that all is well." she looked at him.

"And thats another thing!... she kept calling me Natsumi! isnt that the name that your mother had written in her journal?!..." he nodded. She smiled and sighed. "Well! At least I know I'm not crazy!" she pushed herself back onto the bed. He looked at her. "I'm so tired now!... I'm going back to sleep!..." she said, closing her eyes.

"You cant." She looked at him angrily.

"Why not?!"

"Its dawn." She laughs a bit and rolls over.

"Exactly! I cant get up now! Its too early...." He straddles her with his arms and leans down so that his lips are right next to her ear.

"Kagome. You need to get out of bed now." he said in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. She moaned in protest and flung her hand up towards his face as she turned, which he dodged easily. So now, she was looking straight up into his eyes. She blushed and turned away from his gaze.

"W-w-well, what if I dont want to get outta bed right now?!..." she asked.

"'Out of.'" he corrected her. She looked at him, confused.

"What?..."

"'Out of' bed. 'You do not want to get 'out of' bed right now.'" he corrected her again. She scoffs and turns from him again.

"Now **I'm** the one with the grammar problem!..." she said, sarcastically. He smiled lightly.

"Of course not." he kissed her forehead. "You are perfect in every way, Kagome." she pouted.

"Hm. Suck up...." she whispered. He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled innocently at him and got a sweat drop. "Oh, nothing! Nothing!"

"No. Tell me what that means. Im curious."

"You?! Are curious?! About a human, no less?!..." she teased.

"Hey. If I wasnt so curious, we both might not be lying in your bed right now."

She blushed and sat up, making him lean back. She flicked her finger on his nose as she said: "'Hey' is for horses!..." she sat up at the edge of the bed and was about to stand when he wrapped his arms around her chest from behind and tickled her sides.

She squeaked and fell back on his chest, trying to move his hands from her waist. "Stop!!" she yelled. He did, to her surprise and she sat up off of him. Then she turned to him as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "Youre terrible!..." she laughed/cried out. He laughed lightly at her and her eyes widened. '..he--... hes laughing!!!.....'  
  
he looks at her. "What?" he asks, curious as to why shes looking at him so strangely.

"...Its just that..." her eyes narrow and she smiles. "I'm not used to you laughing!.... its nice!.. to see you so happy!" she said. He scoffs and stands.

"You are rubbing off on me. I sigh a lot more now, and like you said, even you notice now that I am laughing."

She props herself up on both elbows and looks at him from on the bed. "Why?! Is that a bad thing?! Laughing is good for you! Its healthy!"

"Kagome. Who is feeding you this ridiculous false garbage?--" he says, turning his head from her and walking towards the window before she cut him off.

"Its not garbage!! Its a proven fact!!" He turned back to her.

"Proven by whom?"

"Proven by--...." her voice faded and she thought. 'How do I explain this to him?!.. do I tell him Im from the future?!... would he believe me?! Well, I guess I should! Ill have to go back eventually and he'll wanna know where Im going!' she sighed. "Proven by scientists!" she said, confidently.

He raised another eyebrow at her. He was about to ask what they were, but then a new scent caught his attention. He turned to the window and looked out at the quickly rising sun. "Come. youre training will begin today." he said, heading towards the door.

"But, uh-... training for what?!!..." she yelled.

"I told you already." he said, closing the door behind him. She thought and then remembered what he had said earlier. She smiled.

"Well, I better get dressed then!..."


	6. Thoughts and Dojos

She gets out of bed and goes to the hot springs. She strips and settles into the warm water. "Ah!.. this is nice!... it's nice and warm!..." She looked down into the water with a sad look on her face. "I kinda miss Sango being with me though... and Shippo too..." she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Lady Kagome?"

She jumps and covers herself, turning to the voice. "Who-who's there?!..." she asked.

"My name is Suki, M'Lady. I have a message for you from My Lord, Sesshomaru." the voice said.

Kagome sighed. "Go on..."

"My Lord has said that you will meet him in the dojo located in the East wing of the castle. And he has also told me to give you this training kimono (AN: dunno it's name... sorry...), bow, quiver, and katana."

"You can just leave it there on the floor." Suki nods and places the clothing on the floor by the edge of the spring before leaving. Kagome settles back into the water. 'It's strange... I never really thought that I'd be staying with Sesshomaru in his castle, let alone becoming his mate!.... especially after our past history... How will I ever tell mom?...' She laughed a bit as she began to wash herself. 'All those times he tried to kill Inuyasha and I... and he's really not a bad guy at all!...'

She got out of the spring and dried herself. 'I still find all of this a bit hard to believe... I mean, _me_!.. An _angel_?!.... it's a lot to absorb...' she thinks to herself as she puts on her kimono thingie. She put all the armor on as well she could with her limited knowledge, picked up her bow, quiver and katana and started on her way to the dojo. 'I think the hardest thing for me to accept is the way Sesshomaru is acting!... I always thought of him as being spineless; heartless; merciless... the same thing that I hear from everyone - the reputation that he has gained for himself. But truly, he is different from everything that I have ever heard about him.'

She comes up to the large doors of the dojo and slides it open. She sees him, sword in hand, training. Her eyes widened the slightest bit. 'That is.. everything except for the graceful and gorgeous parts...' she thought as she watched him skillfully move and attack the air with his blade, undoubtedly hitting it's invisible target.

She stood and watched him breathlessly for a few minutes before he turned to her. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" he said to her, bringing her out of her trance.

"Oh, um.... I thought that you were–... um..." she flinched under his intense gaze that never wavered and put her head down, a sheepish blush on her face. "G-gomen......" she finally decided was best for say to the great taiyoukai.

"....Kagome, did you dress yourself?" he asked her. She looked up at him, surprised that he would ask such a question.

"Hai. Doushite?" he turns back to his invisible opponent.

"Go find Suki and tell her to assist you, and then return here." he told her, raising his sword again. She pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!..." he turned back to her.

"Kagome, you do not have your armor on correctly. Ask her for assistance."

"Well, why can't you just do it?!..." after she said it, she thought about it and blushed a bit. He just stared at her intently.

"Alright. Come here, then." he says, walking towards her. She backs up a bit, although since he didn't really have much room, she backed herself into a wall.

"No, it's ok! Really! I can manage with it like this! It's fine, really!" she told him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kagome, do you wish for me to kill you?" he asked her. She pouted at him.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then either allow me to help you with your armor, or go and find Suki to do it for you."

"You can't boss me around!" he put his head down and let a low, feral growl escape he throat, trying to contain his anger at the human wench.

"Woman. You will either do as I say on your own free will, or be forced to." he said to her, angrily, as he got closer to her.

This frightened her, his towering form looming over her. But for some strange reason, unexplainable to even herself, she felt that he would not harm her.

Jap Translations:

katana - japanese style sword

gomen - sorry

Taiyoukai - Demon Lord

"Hai. Doushite?" - "Yes. Why?"

sorry guys... i know it's taken me a while to update, and this is a real short chapter... i've had serious writers block.... who knows when the next chap will pop into my mind? anyway. hope you enjoy! sorry again! ja ne


End file.
